Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is the male protagonist in The Heavenly Knight written by HolyknightX.'' He is the Descendant of Lancelot Du Lac, as well as the grandson of The God of the Bible. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy. Lancelot is the son of Galahad Du Lac and one of the Four Great Seraph Gabriel. Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen years old high school student of average height, along with a toned bod y thank to his training in the Order. Lancelot has brown hair and green eyes like his mother and Uncle. While he's on assignment for the Order, Lancelot wears a black blazer, with a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes which are modified for combat. After Transferring to Kuoh Academy, Lancelot wears the academy boy's uniform. Personality Lancelot has mainly a laid-back personality, making a habit of sleeping on the school roof or in the middle of the grass fields back at the Chivalric Order. He cares deeply for his friends, comrades and family and would become irritated or enraged when someone threatened them. Whenever he makes a promise to someone he also decided never to break it no matter what. Lancelot has also been known to be a complete smart aleck towards anyone just to annoy or demean them. He also sometimes shows disrespect towards his opponent. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Lancelot within the Knights of the Round Table. He's also the son of the 'Strongest Women in Heaven' Gabriel. He was raised in the Du Lac residence in Kuoh Town by his father Galahad Du Lac the Paladins and who was widely known as 'God of War.' Plot Powers & Abilities '''Natural-Born Holy Sword User: ' Lancelot is a naturally born Holy Sword user, and he's able to wield any Holy Sword including his families prized Holy Sword. High Holy Power: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage, Lancelot is able to release Holy Power from his body. The power is also great since his mother is one of the Four Great Seraph. Light Weapons: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage, Lancelot is able to wield the normal weapon of Angel. Expert Swordsmanship: Since birth Lancelot has been talented at using a sword. And after training in the Chivalric Order for over five years his swordsmanship has increased greatly. Superhuman Stamina: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order for five years of his life, Lancelot is able to fight for a considerable amount of time. Superhuman Strength: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot is able to physically take on High-Class Devils. Superhuman Speed: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot is avle to move faster than the average human. Flight: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage inherited from his mother, Lancelot is able to fly with his Angel wings. Equipment Dyrnwyn: A sword that Galahad, Lancelot's father had personally forged for him to use. It's made from powerful and durable material. It can be used for Lancelot to channel his power through and fire off a wave of power. Trivia Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DevilSlayer123